One-way into Marioland
by CirciFox81314
Summary: Thanks to Joshua, Penelope, along with Sho, have been trapped within the World of the Super Mario franchise and the multiple games it contains. However, the only question is, will the two ever get out? *Third part of of One-way into Shibuya and maybe the sequel to One-way out of Shibuya*
1. PROLOGUE: Sealed Within

One-way into Marioland

(A/n: Unlike usual, there will be a prologue to this. This is the third part of the One-way series.

I do not own TWEWY, Mario or anything referenced.

Here's the prologue)

PROLOGUE: Sealed Within

_"This Mario game series is rather intriguing…" Joshua stated._

_Penelope glared at him. "You better not be getting any thoughts of how to make my life much more miserable than it already is."_

I never realized or even considered he was being serious. This is why this had happened, and if I realized earlier, I would've been able to prevent it.

I have to say this could be worse than being trapped within my TWEWY game, considering the Mario world is rather expansive with how many games within but...

**That isn't the bad thing.**

I remember when I was trapped within TWEWY, Sho Minamimoto and I had worked together.

Yes, the annoying, math-obsessed Reaper Officer.

However, he is the last person I ever expected to be trapped here with.

If you don't understand what I mean by trapped here, this is what I mean:

**I have gotten trapped in the world of the Mario Series with Sho Minamimoto, and we're currently stuck in the realm of the Paper Mario series.**

And the culprit? It makes me hate him even more than usual.

**He's **the reason I was trapped in the TWEWY world.

**He's **the one who has been making my life a **living hell.**

**He **is one of the characters I absolutely hate the most.

It is obvious who the culprit is, but I'll just say this now.

**The culprit was Yoshiya Kiryu, aka, Joshua, the Composer of Shibuya.**

(A/N: Yes, this is the prologue. I don't enjoy making prologues long. The next chapter will explain what happened before the prologue.

Review if you'd like, don't flame and I will see you all in chapter 1!

Ciao.)


	2. Chapter 1: Paper Mario?

(A/N: Here is chapter 1!

I do not own TWEWY, Mario or anything referenced. Sheridan, who belongs to BENDROWNEDISOUTTHERE, may or may not appear, but it really depends on them.

So, heeerrreee we go!

**SPOILER WARNING: This chapter contains a LOT about the ending to Super Paper Mario.**)

Chapter 1: Paper Mario?!

Penelope woke up on hard ground. Wait, ground? As in flooring?

When see looked at her arms, they looked like…paper? PAPER?!

"What the?! Where am I?! What's going on?!" By her, she noticed Sho collapsed on the ground, but he looked as if he were in a Paper Mario style. Wait, what?!

"Sho! Get up!" Penelope ordered.

"Nngh…" Sho got up and noticed Penelope, and he shouted, "What the factor?! You look like a paper cutout!"

"What?!"

The two looked at each other and then looked at themselves in panic. "Sho?! What happened?!"

"I don't know! I remember I was walking and then I fell into a hole and it went black." Sho answered.

"I was confronting Joshua after he turned off my Paper Mario game and then I fell into a vortex…and then I woke up here…"

Suddenly, there was the sound of very familiar giggling.

"_Hello Penelope dear, Sho. Did you enjoy your trip?_"

Penelope bared her teeth. "Joshua! Where are we?!"

"_Look around. You might be able to pick it up very easily if you pay attention._"

The walls look dark as well as the floor…WHAT THE HELL ARE WE DOING IN CASTLE BLECK?! Unless…

"_Heehee…_" Joshua giggles.

"This looks like the stage before the battle with Count Bleck and Super Dimentio… OH CRAP! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Why the factor do we need to, you fractal?"

"Bleh heh heh heh…Wait a minute, who are you people?!"

Sho and Penelope saw Mario and Tippi on the far side of the room, and then they saw Nastasia and Count Bleck.

"SON OF A B****!" Penelope shouted, causing everyone but Sho to look at her shocked.

"…"

"…"

"Okay. You guys go fulfill those Prognosticus' of yours while Sho and I get the hell out of here."

There was silence. "You two aren't some of Blumiere's goons, are you?" Tippi asked.

"No. We aren't. Pretend we aren't here while you battle." Penelope indicated.

After some sort of dialogue conversation between Count Bleck and Tippi (in some sort of way…?) the battle began.

Which caused Sho and Penelope to avoid the attacks. Eventually, Mario and Tippi found out that Count Bleck was invincible because he was being shielded by the Chaos Heart.

"Somebody's being a troll…and it isn't Joshua."

"_Penelope dear, what is that supposed to mean?_" Joshua asked, and pretty much everyone in the room heard.

"Who is that?" Tippi asked.

"The bane of my existence. Ignore him and continue your dialogue." Penelope ordered.

After talking some more (Penelope heard it as "blah blah blah…all worlds will end…blah blah blah…bleck heh heh heh…" ect.), Count Bleck rose up his cape and his cape made lighting appear and some sort of suction like appearance.

"What kind of fabric does that cape even use?!" Penelope asked herself.

Then…the terrible end of all worlds that would apparently swallow them all up or something along the lines of that, which is also known as The Void appeared.

And suddenly…

"Oh, COME ON! You're giving up already?"

They were surprised to see Bowser. Sho frowned and said, "Jeez! That fractal of a noise that I don't give a digit about is the opposite of beauty!"

Bowser, taking offense to this, only blasted fire at Sho, which took off some of his health.

Continuing on what he was saying to Mario before that little "interruption" made by Sho, he told Mario, "Come on! Man up a little. You never give up this easy when you attack MY castle!"

They all continued with their conversation and Penelope sighed. Then they saw Peach and Luigi come in.

"Hey look, the gang's all back together!" Penelope pointed out.

Explaining how they all survived after their apparent deaths and how they were going to continue and win this fight, Count Bleck mentioned a part of the prophecy and then they began to flash, surprising him and the eight Pure Hearts appeared, rising up and destroying Count Bleck's barrier.

And the true fight with Count Bleck began, with Penelope and Sho running around and avoiding the attacks until they got to the door. Penelope attempted to open it, but found it was lock. "DAMMIT! WE'RE TRAPPED!" She shouted at Sho.

Because Count Bleck and Mario were busy battling it out, they didn't notice as Penelope was trying to picklock the door, which wasn't working.

"Is there a gap under it?" Penelope asked desperately to Sho. "No, you stupid hectopascal."

Penelope began to whine. Eventually, Mario decided to let Bowser fight and Bowser easily defeated Count Bleck. Then the Chaos Heart appeared and he had this panicked expression on his face as he screamed, "BLEHHH!" before he vanished.

The Chaos Heart appeared and floated down. As all of this was happening, Joshua was watching from Penelope's Television as the game was going on.

"My, this is rather interesting. What will happen next, I wonder?"

Penelope and Sho heard that. "OH SHUT IT!" Next to the Chaos Heart appeared a weak Count Bleck. "Ex…Excellent…"

"You know what? Sue it. We can't escape this, so let's watch, Sho."

Penelope and Sho joined Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Tippi and the other Pixl that would give Mario abilities such as speed, the ability to us a hammer, reveal things, ect. Next to Count Bleck appeared Nastasia, and Sho's eyes widened. "What the factor?! Is that this world's version of Konishi*?" (*For some reason, despite they look nothing alike, I feel as if there's some sort of resemblance of Konishi and Nastasia to each other. I don't know why. That's what I think and it is my opinion.)

(Meanwhile…)

As Konishi was walking, she suddenly sneezed. "Who's talking behind my back?"

(Back to the game)

"Umm…Count?" Nastasia asked. Ignoring her, Count Bleck said, "You have won… Now finish Count Bleck...Dispatch me and the Chaos Heart will disappear. The prophecy will be undone…"

"Sorry, I don't think that's going to happen, despite Sho and I aren't even supposed to be here." Penelope commented.

"Why does it have to end like this?" Tippi asked him. "Timpani…When you vanished, I searched long for you. I never gave up looking…I searched and searched…" He shook his head. "But I never found you. Without you, the world held no meaning or joy…So I used the forbidden prophecy from the Tribe of Ancients to end all worlds."

Continuing on, he said, "I wanted to destroy everything that took you away from me…"

"But I am here now…No one can keep us apart anymore…Don't you see?"

"It is too late…Count Bleck has done so much evil…It must end…Just knowing that you are still alive…And knowing that the world you still live in will continue…It gives me peace."

Penelope sighed. "Only if the person I still have a crush on said things like this to me. But he doesn't." Sho frowned at her before focusing his attention back to what Count Bleck was saying.

"I do not have long to live. You must end my game before The Void destroys all…"

"But…we're finally together again…" Tippi indicated. Nastasia turned around and saw something before warning to him, "Count, look out!" Then a familiar attacks hit Nastasia and she collapsed, making her glasses fall off.

"Na-Nastasia!"

Another familiar voice was heard. "Silly assistant! Absorbing my attack to protect him? What an adorable hopeless gesture." Dimentio appeared.

"Before anything else is said, I would like to say something." Penelope indicated.

"Go on with it…" Count Bleck said weakly. Walking in front of the Chaos Heart and Dimentio, Penelope said, "It's clearly this world's version of Joshua. I can probably go on with my comparisons."

Joshua frowned before going into the game itself, surprising everyone as he smacked Penelope. "How dare you insult me! Why must you compare me to so many characters?!"

"HA! Now you're paper too!" Penelope shouted at him. "Penelope, I can teleport in and out as much as I wish. You cannot. Now, don't compare me again or else you'll be getting it." Joshua teleported out of the game and there was an awkward silence.

Then Dimentio said, "I was about to give him the everlasting peace he so desperately wants!"

"Dimentio?! You're…alive?"

In response, Dimentio replied, "Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Of course. This is my moment. Even if the Count dies, the Chaos Heart won't disappear if I continue to control it!"

"Of course."

"But I needed the power of the Pure Hearts to beat him…I couldn't do that on my own. So I had you all do the sweaty labor for me. And you even used your Pure Hearts to defeat Count Bleck!"

Penelope frowned before shaking her head. "I'm going to freaking kill this stupid magician."

With more continuation, Dimentio added, "If they make greeting cards to thank people for helping with evil plans, I owe you one."

"What are you saying?!" Tippi asked angrily.

"I'm saying that you no longer have any value to me, so I'm ending your games. They're all yours, Mr. L!"

Snapping, he pointed at Luigi, and Luigi ran over, surprising Mario, Bowser and Peach as well as Tippi.

"Mario, you couldn't tell Mr. L was your own brother? IT WAS DEAD OBVIOUS!" Penelope shouted at Mario who only said nothing like he usually did, though he was highly surprised himself.

"Huh? Uh…oh. AAAAAACK! Why am I flapping my arms? Oh, this…This isn't good!" Luigi cried. Suddenly, the Ultimate Show track began to play as Luigi began to shine and a sprout appeared on his head. Mario jumped and Bowser's eyes grew wider than plates.

"I AM MR. L!" Luigi shouted. "Master Dimentio…what is your bidding."

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME?! NOT THIS!" Penelope screeched.

"When…did this happen?" Bowser asked.

"When I sent Luigi here, I planted a seed in the fertile soil of his unconscious…And now that seed has sprouted spectacularly!" Raising up his arms, causing the Chaos Heart to float up, Dimentio ordered, "Mr. L…Run along now and get ready for your big entrance."

Luigi ran off. Turning in Luigi's direction, Dimentio announced, "Now…Ladies and gentleman…Get ready for the greatest magic show you'll ever see!"

The Chaos Heat was sucked into the void as well as Luigi and suddenly, Penelope paled up.

"No…not this…ANYTHING BUT THIS!" Penelope shouted. This monster was Super Dimentio.

"GREEEEEEN!" It roared.

"LUIGI?!" Mario, Bowser, Peach and Tippi were even more shocked.

"The Dark Prognosticus says he's the ideal host for the power of the Chaos Heart. And now I'm going to add my own power to this spicy little concoction."

"No…stop!" Count Bleck shouted at the clearly insane Dimentio. Dimentio made Tippi, Count Bleck and Nastasia disappear before saying, "Count Bleck! You looked so tattered and pathetic. I nearly forgot about you. I'll squeeze the life out of you later. Just wait over in that dimension, OK? Great."

Then Dimentio merged with Super Dimentio in an awkward way (um…he went into Super Dimentio's Mouth and Super Dimentio began to glow?). With a smile, Super Dimentio said, "Now the Chaos Heart is mine! I will use this to destroy all worlds…and create perfect, new ones!"

"Hey, idiot? Many villains have tried that already. It doesn't work." Penelope indicated with a frown.

"Silence, fool. So, shall we get started? Now I have all I need…to become the king of all worlds!"

"This guys insane. Guess we have no choice. Cuniculus Cantus!" Penelope transformed into her Noise Form that was slightly Paper Mario-fied.

"Go!" Sho summoned Taboo Noise before merging with them to become Leo Cantus.

"WHAT THE…?!" Bowser asked.

"Shut it! We intend to kick his a** too, so get ready to fight!"

However, they found their attacks to be perfectly useless. "Ah ha ha ha. I am now invincible! There is nothing you can do!"

"Except call the Ghostbusters, but I can't summon them here." Penelope boredly indicated. Super Dimentio stared at Penelope for a moment before he happily continued, saying, "And now it is time for the destruction to begin…Let is begin with you, as you wallow in helplessness, like upside-down turtles! L-POWER!"

"YOU'RE SO ZETTA SLOW!" Sho shouted.

"Sho, let the next cut scene initiate." Penelope growled, clearly breaking the fourth wall.

(With Merlon and Norlem…)

"The Worlds tremble...Has the end finally come?" Merlon asked.

"…How unfortunate." With a flash, the room began to shake, with a strange noise accompanying it.

In other worlds, the citizens were in panic, as the end was coming…

However, in the dimension they were trapped, Tippi cried, "We have to do something! We have to save Mario and the others!"

"We cannot. Without the Pure Hearts, there is no way to counter the Chaos Heart." Count Bleck replied, still weak as his cape still tattered as well as his hat and his monocle cracked. "All we can do is give up…"

"What are you SAYING?! You promised we would find happiness together!" Tippi shouted. "Was that all just a lie?"

Count Bleck shook his head. "It was no lie. But without the Pure Hearts, all worlds are doomed. What can we do?"

Tippi fluttered closer to Count Bleck. "Blumiere! Snap out of it! How can you think it can end here, after all we have suffered without each other? We found each other because we stayed alive…How can you admit defeat?!" Continuing on, she said, "I will not! I will not give up! You promised we would find happiness. You PROMISED!"

Penelope, in her Cuniculus Cantus form, came in the room. "Hey guys, we're all about to die. Get on with it please!"

Then Mimi and O'Chunks appeared, and decided to continue this. Annoyed, Penelope took a remote out of midair, and clicked the fast-forward button for a bit until the Pure Hearts appeared. However, the dialogue continued, and Penelope hit the fast-forward button again until Tippi flew up towards the center.

"I will bring these to Mario!"

"FINALLY!" Penelope left the room back to where she was before.

(Back where everyone else was)

"Hmph…Lets stop wasting time and finish this, shall we? Ciao!" With a flash, something stopped him. "What? What's going on?"

Penelope appeared. "THIS IS, BUDDY! TAKE THAT, YOU AND YOUR STUPID BARRIER!"

The Pure Hearts surrounded the shocked Super Dimentio's head and after a few more words, the invincibility of Dimentio from the Chaos Heart was taken away.

After being healed Tippi appeared and said, "Now's our chance…The Pure Hearts have given us power! Let's get him!"

"Tippi! You might be right. C'mon, let's jump him!"

"IT'S TIME TO KICK YOUR A** DIMENTIO!"

With multiple attacks, they defeated Dimentio and Penelope, who simply wasn't in the mood to deal with this, hit the fast forward button until the credits passed and Penelope and Sho found themselves in front of Mario's house and they were still paper.

"We're still stuck here."

(A/N: There's the first chapter! I was watching a 50 minute walkthrough to write this properly, but don't expect that to happen in all of the chapters!

Seriously. I had to figure out the lines through that.

Anyway, review if you'd like (though I'd appreciate it if you took the time and did), and please do not flame.

I also found that I had posted this a day after I posted One-way out of Shibuya's final chapter and the prologue for this story (which was April 5th, 2014).

So, I will see you all in the next chapter!

Bye-bye!)


	3. Chapter 3: We're still here

(A/N: Hello everyone here's chapter 2!

I own nothing.

Here's the second chapter of the story!)

Chapter 2: We're still here.

"Hey Sho."

"What."

"Can you explain why we're still here?"

Both Reapers remained silent until Penelope turned to face Joshua from within the game.

"Joshua. Why are we still here?!"

"_I don't have to free you. I put you and Sho here._"

"A******." Penelope cursed before looking at Sho.

"Guess what, Pi-Face? We're stuck here. I think there's something we need to do unless… Wait…there must be a reason we're at Mario's house…OH NO."

"What's up with you, hectopascal?"

Mario came outside, mainly because of the odd noises, but it was more awkward as he saw Penelope and Sho.

"…?"

"Hey Mario. Can we come with you to wherever you happen to be going? Let's just say that something weird just happened."

Mario went quiet for a moment before nodding and gesturing towards the green pipe. Pointing at herself, she asked, "Me?"

Mario nodded. Then Parakarry delivered a letter and Luigi came outside, but he went quiet upon seeing Penelope and Sho. Ignoring them, he opened the mailbox before walking over to Mario and said, "Mario! We've been invited to a party at Princess Peach's castle!"

Mario said something before gesturing towards Penelope and Sho. "They can come too, I guess."

Allowing Penelope to go in first, the Mario Bros., and Sho went into the pipe, unbeknownst (well, not so unbeknownst to Penelope) of what would happen that day.

(Toad Town)

Mario, Luigi, Penelope and Sho entered Toad Town.

Heading to the Castle, Luigi spoke to Mario, Mario went to leaving the room, which Penelope, dragging Sho along, followed him in case of backup for the event ahead.

After heading through a few rooms, Mario eventually reached the hall, in which Peach was waiting.

"Its going to get bad soon…If I remember this prologue correctly."

"Oh Mario!" Peach began. "You came to the party to see me! You're so sweet! Thank you!" Mario walked closer, causing Penelope and Sho to follow him, but kept their distance.

"I was just resting a bit," Princess Peach explained. "It gets tiring, greeting all those guests out there! Nobody will bother us here. Shall we relax and chat, just…the…two of….Mario, who are they?" Peach asked, noticing Penelope and Sho.

"Let me explain. We need to be here for backup just in case something happens." Penelope indicated.

"I don't see why though." Peach stated.

"Don't argue with me. This is serious." Penelope growled at Peach. Peach said nothing else to Penelope.

Peach went back to speaking to Mario. "It's a lovely day today, so I'm sure its comfortable out on the balcony right now. Would you accompany me, Mario?" Peach asked.

Penelope got in a fighting stance, well aware of what was just about to happen. Suddenly, the room began to shake, confusing Mario and Peach as they looked around.

What was happening? Peach's Castle was being uprooted, unbeknownst to Mario and Peach at the moment. Sho had a feeling that this may have been what Penelope meant.

In panic, as the castle began going higher and higher up into the sky, Mario and Peach ran back and forth in panic. Eventually, the castle got up into space, where it stopped.

Upon the halting of the castle, Mario and Peach stopped their pacing and Peach turned to Mario, being aware of Sho and Penelope's presence too, as she said, "Oh! Are you all alright? What in the world was that?"

"I can't give spoilers, sadly." Penelope answered. Turning to face the window, Peach jumped and shouted, "Oh my! Look! It's still daytime outside, isn't it? …But I can see stars outside!"

"Now you know where we are." Penelope commented. Then Bowser came in on his Koopa Clown Car and broke the window, making Peach and Mario as well as an annoyed Penelope and Sho, with his megaphone prepared, turn to face him. Then Kammy Koopa appeared behind Mario's arch nemesis.

"Gwa ha ha ha ha ha! Long time no see, Princess Peach!"

"…Bowser! But this can't be! It was you who made the ground shake just now, wasn't it?"

"Duh. Who else would it be? Its something called…"

Penelope got interrupted by Bowser, Peach and Sho, who all shouted at her, "WILL YOU SHUT UP?!"

Penelope frowned at them, keeping her lips sealed. Continuing on what she said from her previous question, Peach asked Bowser, "Whatever did you do?"

"**Gwa ha ha ha**! Yeah, that was me! I've lifted your castle up into the sky! It's sitting on my castle now! Weren't expecting that, huh?"

Penelope blinked before nodding, with Bowser responding, "Nobody asked you."

Eyes flickering purple, Penelope stormed over before socking Bowser with her left fist and then going back over to her initial position. There was an awkward silence for a moment as Bowser recovered from the blow.

Like with Peach earlier, Bowser continued on with his statement, "Ha! This castle's under my control now, my dear! Now you will obey ME!"

Mario, like he usually did, being the silent protagonist he was, ran in front of Peach, with Bowser responding sarcastically, "Huh!? What? Its…Mario! What a shock!"

Afterwards, he said, "Ha! Not really! I expected you to turn up, right on cue, You're just as annoying as ever. I know one thing I didn't expect though. It was that one girl who was just shouted at to shut up storming over and punching me. Now that I think about it, that hurt. But anyway, unfortunately for you, there's nothing you can do this time."

"Haven't you learned your lesson by now, Bowser?" Peach questioned him. "You can never defeat Mario! Why don't you give up already?"

Bowser, putting his arms up in the air, with his eyes closed, said, "True, true, I have had my problems in the past…But this time is different! This time I'm gonna win!"

Opening his eyes he said to Mario, "Okay, tough guy! Let's go!"

(A/N: And…I leave you all on a cliffhanger! I apologize for this much shorter chapter, but I needed to update, as I haven't for a while. Sorry for my absence.

What will happen next? Will Mario win? (If you played Paper Mario, at this point you'd know what would happen.)

I will tell in the next chapter…not.

Knowing me, I won't leave you on a cliffhanger until a specific part in this chapter! Let this story continue!)

The battle began, with Mario jumping on Bowser's head…however, it eventually came to the point in the battle where Bowser revealed his secret weapon, the Star Rod, which made him invincible…except for one thing.

Penelope, well aware Mario was now unable to hurt Bowser, she decided to do it herself.

She came up to him and threw a left uppercut at Bowser, making him yell, "Hey! This is me and Mario's fight that I'm gonna win! Don't interfere!"

Then he finished Mario off by spewing fire at him, which hit Penelope (she was wearing a specific ring from a specific Kingdom Hearts game which made her immune to fire-based attacks/spells), but she seemed untouched by it. Peach was horrified by this as Mario fell to the ground and she knelt by him.

"Oh no! Mario! Get up!" Peach cried in fear, worried that her hero now had his game permanently ended.

"Yes! Oh yeah! I did it!" Bowser cheered in glee as he was victorious over Mario. "I finally did it! I beat my old rival, Mario! Yessss!"

"Congratulations on your victory, your Viciousness. That's why you're the King!" Kammy congratulated him.

Bowser turned to her and rose up the Star Rod. "As long as I have this Star Rod, everything I wish will come true! No one can stop me now!"

Turning back to Mario and the scared Princess Peach, Bowser said, "Well, well, well… I guess I might as well get rid of Mario. He's no good to anyone anymore, that's for sure." With his Star Rod, Bowser zapped Mario out of his Castle.

Inconveniently for Penelope, Sho said, "I'm going to leave now. This is cutting into my arts and crafts time."

Just before Penelope could stop the Math-Obsessed Reaper Officer, he summoned his six wings and flew out the window.

Peach went to the window. "Oh no! Mario-!"

Penelope blinked before saying, "Wait…am I trapped in this castle too?!"

Bowser went silent before coming to the haunting realization of something. "Oh wait…I didn't zap you out of the window?"

Penelope realized that with the Fire-Immunity-Ring-Whose-Name-I-Forgot, she was also wearing her Lightning-Immunity-Ring-Whose-Name-I-Also-Forgot.

The girl paled up before screaming, "NOOOOOO! I'VE BECOME A DAMSEL IN DISTRESS!"

Glaring at Bowser, who was starting to tremble a bit as the Star Rod strangely couldn't work against her abilities (this may be because of the fact she has abilities from another game world (TWEWY) causing her abilities to cancel the Star Rod's effects), and she had her left fist raised as she approached the Koopa King.

However, the Guards came in and took Princess Peach, and the now caught off guard Penelope, to Peach's room, with Penelope shouting, "WAIT! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GUARDS TOUCHING ME?! GET THE F*** OFF OF ME!"

That didn't stop the guards from throwing Penelope and Peach into the room together.

"Dammit! This wasn't supposed to happen."

(Reality- Penelope's House- Penelope's room)

Joshua looked at the screen and seemed interested. "My, my. It appears that Penelope is trapped too."

Neku came in and noticed the screen, seeing Penelope. "Joshua…? What happened?"

"_Neku? Is that you…? GET JOSHUA TO LET ME OUT OF HERE!_" Penelope cried.

"_Who's Neku and Joshua?_" Princess Peach asked.

Penelope began to cry, which was extremely unlike her, but she was now loathing being trapped within being trapped in a game.

(A/N: Here's the real message, folks! So, Penelope got captured with Princess Peach (which will eventually change for Penelope, but you'll see why.), and she is now a Damsel in Distress…or is she…?

Please review if you'd like and I'd appreciate it if you didn't flame, though I can find ways to ignore them.

See you all in the next chapter!

Ciao!)


	4. Chapter 3: Penelope and Peach

(A/N: Hello everyone! Despite this story currently doesn't have any reviews (which I'm fine with), I do need to thank someone on their reviews to the previous story, but this ay or may not only happen once.

BENDROWNEDISOUTTHERE: Thank you for the review on One-way out of Shibuya! I apologize for cutting it short, but it happened, and I have no regrets (well, maybe a little). I also thank you on your comment for this story and I will try to improve!

In this chapter, more at the beginning before we handle the Goomba King, for most of the chapter, this will be Penelope and Peach's current situation before Mario's and at the end it will involve Twink appearing.

Here's the third chapter!)

Chapter 3: Penelope and Peach

Penelope wasn't happy with her current situation.

For the fifth time, she shouted, "I would LIKE to speak with the one in charge of this establishment PLEASE."

"Um…Miss Penelope…?" Peach asked her.

"WHAT."

"You'd have to leave the room in order to go speak with Bowser, but the Guards will drag you back in."

"There is no way in hell they're dragging me back here. I will come back in if I want to and that is final."

Penelope stormed over to the door and kicked it open before slamming it shut, with Peach yelling hopelessly after her, "Miss Penelope! Wait!"

(Outside of Peach's bedroom)

The guards saw Penelope come out of her room that she was sharing with Peach.

"No, ma'am. You are going back into that…"

A now angered Penelope became Cuniculus Cantus and proceeded to attack the guards with fierce fire attacks before going back to normal and using her Melee attacks on them, which knocked them back into the wall and scared them, but this only alerted the other guards.

And of course, Penelope shouted, "GET THE HELL OUTTA MY WAY!"

Penelope summoned her rabbit noise to assist her as she fought.

Then she heard Joshua say, "_My, my, Penelope must be having a bad day…_"

"SHUT THE F*** UP JOSHUA. NOBODY ASKED YOU!" Penelope yelled.

You'd expect Bowser to be hearing the commotion, and he did, but he was assuming that the Guards were arguing about something.

However, he would soon realize he was terribly wrong. Suddenly, he heard Super Smash Bros. Brawl music coming from outside (Final Destination) and he was confused, as at the time, Brawl hadn't come out yet, and he opened the door to see that Penelope had left the room and was tearing through the guards. His eyes widened and he quietly closed the door.

Then the music changed back to the current Paper Mario song in the castle.

What Bowser didn't realize is that Penelope heard the door close. Upon noticing, Penelope sped up the process of fighting before she eventually had all the guards piled up and she opened the door to where Bowser was writing.

"THERE YOU ARE YOU SON OF A…"

Bowser noticed Penelope and tried to keep calm. "Why aren't you in your room with Peach? I probably should call the guards on you.

"If you do, I'll beat the crap out of them right in front of you. Let me ask my d*** question."

Bowser was taken aback to see that Penelope wasn't afraid of him.

"Get on with it."

Penelope exploded with, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU TRAP ME HERE?!"

"It's not my fault you weren't affected by the attacks. Besides, you're a maiden like Peach (except Peach is much more beautiful than you), so got locked up too."

Penelope went silent before raising up her left fist and Bowser got up and closed his diary, trying to escape what was coming to him. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to bed. Bye!" Bowser went to the door and ran out of the room, but Penelope went after him and ended up chasing him in circles until Kammy came in and shouted, "What's going on here…ACK!"

Penelope whacked Bowser and Kammy at the same time and the two fell down.

"Okay, okay! I give! You are allowed to leave the castle as much as you wish. And you are also allowed to wander throughout the castle without dealing with the guards, okay?!"

Penelope smiled in triumph. "Thank you."

Then she went back to the room. With a groan, Bowser said, "That chick is ridiculously powerful…and scary. Just about as strong as or even stronger than me."

(Peach's Room)

Penelope came back in without the guards throwing her in and she noticed Peach.

"Penelope, what happened? I hear commotion outside."

"Oh, nothing. I just beat the crap out of the guards out there and scared Bowser."

"You scared Bowser?!"

"Mm-hmm. With my little friend called Lefty." Penelope indicated, raising up her left fist.

Peach trembled a little. "You are very violent for a girl."

"I know…" There was suddenly the sound of knocking on the balcony door.

"What the…Are you kidding me? WHO COULD'VE GOT HERE, WE'RE IN SPACE! You know what Peach, I'm going to go check it out."

Penelope went out of the room, and closed the door behind her, only to meet familiar, mischievous violet eyes…wait…

"WHAT THE HELL. JOSHUA…"

"Hello there, Penelope dear~. Miss me?"

"No. Why does your art style kind of look like Princess Peach's at the moment?!"

"Because. Besides, you look the same in a way, and your eyes are as brown as milk chocolate. And its not the Thousand Year Door game where Peach's art style has changed."

"OH SHUT UP. Get off of the Balcony, you annoying son-of-a…"

"My, my. Someone has rather harsh language usage today, hmm? This is a children's game, Penelope dear."

"And you're from a Rated-T game."

"Touché."

"I never thought I would hear you say that. Now GET OFF OF THAT D*** BALCONY, YOSHIYA, OR I'LL PUSH YOU OFF."

"I can just fly back off."

Penelope's eye twitched. "Can I tell you how I describe you?"

"Sure. I have plenty of time."

Penelope took a deep breath, prepared to insult Joshua. "You sir, are practically the Satin of a god. It doesn't matter if you are able to bring back people from the dead or judge them through a stupid game to find whose "worthy" to come back to life. I hate you. You are the bane of my existence, and merely treat me more as a plaything than a human being. And you know what I say to that? That's sickening. Absolutely sickening."

Then Peach came out. "Penelope, who are you yelling at…Oh my."

Penelope went quiet and saw Peach. "What…?"

"Is that a friend of yours Penelope?"

"HELL NO…"

"I was just coming to see her, since I saw her…little predicament, that's all."

"How did you get here?" Peach asked Joshua out of curiosity. Joshua went quiet for a moment, thinking of how to word his statement before saying. "Well, how I arrived here is a secret, but in order to get here…It was easy. I flew here."

"You can fly?!" Peach asked, sounding amazed.

"I can too, but I don't have my wings. They vanished."

"Would you like to come in? It must be painful standing against the balcony from the outside of it like that."

"NO, NO, NO, HELL NO, F*** NO, PEACH, YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE…"

"I'd love to. Come on, Penelope."

Penelope groaned as she, Peach and Joshua went back inside.

(Somewhere…)

In the forest somewhere laid Mario, who was currently unconscious. In the darkness, seven silhouettes or maybe spirits of stars began to circle around Mario while the Star Spirit theme played.

Then at some point, they stopped and stood still. Two of them went down to the unconscious Mario. "Oh, thank heavens!" The star with the pink bow (NOT THE RIBBON.) began. "He's been gravely injured but I think he'll recover."

The one with the closed eyes like Brock from Pokémon and the short black mustache replied to that with, "But Bowser has the Star Rod! He might be mightier than Mario!" Continuing on, as if he were giving up on Mario, he cried, "Its hopeless! All is lost!"

The two went back up in their original spots and the Eldest Star began to say, with one of his arms up, told them, "Everybody just calm down. As long as we keep it together, there's always hope. Now…" He went to saying, "Our fates are in Mario's hands. We must try to revive him. Gather around, everyone. Send Mario your power!"

The seven stars began to give Mario their power. "Phew…that's it. That is all we can do right now. Mario, please, get up. Please. " Lastly, the seven stars vanished and then…

A pink-ish colored Goomba with a bow came into the scene, looked around and then on one foot with her mouth opened before going back on her two feet. "It really sounded like something fell down around here somewhere…Oh…who could that be?"

The Goomba ran over to Mario and upon getting to him, she looked down at him. "This red shirt, this hat, and this mustache…You know, this really looks like the one and only Mario! It couldn't be…could it? The real Mario?"

She proceeded to yell at Mario, "Hey! Hey! Wake up! Up and at 'em!" This attempt didn't work. Then Sho came down from the sky and shouted at Mario, "Hey, hectopascal. You're so zetta slow."

He didn't wake up. Sho stared at him before flying off momentarily. The Goomba ran around him for a bit in panic before going and yelling, "Dad! Goom-pa! Goom-ba-rio!"

Mario was left in the clearing for now. In the darkness of Mario's unconsciousness, the Elder Star from before appeared in front of Mario. "Mario? Can you hear me, Mario…? I'm Eldstar, a Star Spirit. I have something very important to tell you. It concerns the Princess…and all of the Mushroom Kingdom…and that girl who got trapped with them…But sadly, I haven't the strength to talk to you here…"

He instructed the unconscious Mario to come to the Shooting Star Summit. He then went to explaining that he and the other stars, or the Star Spirits from before would be waiting for him there. Then he vanished. Mario finally woke up and jumped out of the bed he was in. He looked up, confused where he was at. Then a Toad came into the room.

"Oh…Mario! I'm so happy to see you awake!" Walking down the steps, he went over to Mario and explained, "You haven't opened your eyes for days and days! Everyone's been worried sick!"

Mario proceeded to ask the Toad where he was at. "This place? This is Goomba Village, a tiny village that is just west of Toad Town. The only residents are me and a single family of Goombas."

Mario jumped at this. "The Goombas in the family are about the nicest folks you'll ever meet. They're the ones who found you unconscious in the forest and carried you here to get better." Mario began to think and then an explanation mark appeared over his head. Then he asked something to the Toad.

"Huh…? A star with a mustache? You're saying a star told you to go to the Shooting Star Summit?" Mario nodded. "No, I saw nothing like that. And I sure didn't see anyone come in or out of this house. I wonder, Mario…maybe you just had a dream?"

Mario tilted his head to the side and a question mark appeared above his head. "Although maybe not…It could have been some sort of message from a Star Spirit. They live in Star Haven. Shooting Star Summit is the nearest place to Star Haven, so that would make sense."

Mario thought for a moment and then the Toad spoke to him again. "Who knows? In any case, I'm glad too see you've recovered. I know the Goombas would be happy if you paid them a visit."

Then Mario proceeded to exit the door, about to go on an adventure that would be big…and challenging too.

(A/N: Don't worry. Mario's not going to die…though he'll get a few Game Overs and have to start from the point where he was at before. Penelope also isn't going to stay captured. She occasionally leaves the Castle from time to time.

Also, it will be common for Penelope to be rather violent towards Bowser.

Please review if you'd like and don't flame please. I'll try my best to update, as I'm trying to work on all of my 16 stories and eventually complete them.

I will see you all in the next chapter! And why did Joshua decide to visit Penelope and Peach at their time of peril?

Ciao!)


End file.
